


The Coffee Shop

by AshieApplebee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshieApplebee/pseuds/AshieApplebee
Summary: Bucky is a retired military veteran suffering from PTSD. He meets Avelyn, a headstrong entrepreneur, one day at her cafe with Steve and then everything changes. (Avengers AU)Published on Tumblr under the same name by @quietpoeticheart
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an introduction to my first ever story, The Coffee Shop. I don't usually do this kind of writing because I'm more of a poet but I decided to try something a little different. This part is pretty short because I just wanted to put something out there and see if people wanted to read it. The responses I get will basically tell me if I should continue this story or not. Happy reading everyone.

The bells on the door of Avelyn's cafe jingled noisily signaling the entry of another customer. Well, actually her first customer of the day because her cafe wasn't exactly doing too well. That was the price she had to pay for leaving the family business. 

She looked up from the counter to see Steve, one of her few regulars entering. With him stood another man who instantaneously made her knees weak.

He was tall with long, dark hair and striking blue eyes that she could drown in. She found it odd that despite it being the middle of summer, he was bundled up in a jacket and gloves but that didn't take away from his obvious beauty. Her eyes raked up and down his toned physique, the slightly too tight shirt that clung to his chest, biceps bulging and abs showing. 

She didn't even realize she was staring until Steve's voice broke her out of her reverie.  
"Hey Avelyn"

"Heya Stevie. Who's ya friend?" Avelyn hoped she was being subtle but honestly with Steve, she didn't have to worry, he was as oblivious a 5 year old. It's a miracle that Peggy was able to deal with him.

"This is Bucky Barnes, my best friend I was telling you about." 

Avelyn's mouth nearly dropped open. This was Bucky? She did not expect him to be so goddamn fine. 

"Hi Bucky, I'm Avelyn. Pleasure to meet ya, Steve talks about you a lot." She extended her hand while silently praying that her voice wasn't shaky and that her palm wasn't sweaty.

Bucky eyed her hand before hesitatingly, almost distrustfully accepting it. "It's nice to meet you Avelyn." As he shook her hand, their eyes met, his blue clashing with her brown and in that all that moment all she could think was "Fuck."


	2. Chapter One: At Least My Ass Is Fat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Light smut, light language, mention of death

After that first day when she met Bucky, he was all Avelyn could think about.

He hadn't been back since then and the memory of their first meeting consumed her. Everytime she closed her eyes, she'd see his face, those gorgeous eyes. She remembered the way how her name sounded falling from his lips.

"This is crazy." She thought to herself "You've literally met the guy once. This is probably just because you need to get laid." 

Avelyn sighed, it had been months since she last had sex, almost a year. Surprisingly she'd never craved it, mostly because she'd thrown herself into her work, into her coffee shop, busying herself with new recipes and redecorating so she didn't think about the fact that deep down inside she was aching to be touched.

As she sat by the cash register, watching the busy streets of New York, her mind started drifting, wondering what it'd be like to have Bucky's head between her thighs. His tongue running up and down her folds, his scruffy beard adding to the sensation while her hands are knotted in his hair. What it'd be like to cum all over his tongue and see his face glistening with her juices.

Avelyn was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps coming towards.

"Avelyn."

She heard her name being called and moaned softly. His voice was following her everywhere now.

"Avelyn."

"God that's it, call my name daddy." She thought.

"Avelyn!" 

The voice was now loud enough to snap her out of her reverie and she looked up to see Steve and Bucky standing in front the counter looking concerned. Avelyn blushed and ducking her head shyly mumbled "Hey Steve, hey Bucky." 

"Hey Lynn, are you okay?" Steve asked. She nodded "M'fine, what can I get for you boys today?" Her eyes flickered towards Bucky, he hadn't even paid any attention to her yet. 

She wondered if it was because she looked like a mess. She didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that her hair and face had flour on it. She called it baker chic, her friends called it messy, maybe he wasn't into that sort of thing.

"We'll take two coffees, black." Bucky responded.

Avelyn nodded, trying to pretend that the sound of his voice wasn't making her weak. 

"That'll be four dollars."

Steve dug into his wallet, pulled out a few bills and paid. 

"Go take a seat and I'll bring them over to you." As Bucky walked off, Avelyn took a moment to appreciate the view and goddamn he was thick. She busied herself making the coffee and when she was about to carry it over to them, her eyes fell on the tray of cinnamon rolls in her display case.

Avelyn took a plate and placed some on it before carrying both the coffee and the rolls over to the boys who were sitting on beanbag chairs in the back of the cafe. She nearly laughed upon seeing their large frames trying to fit into the pillowy chairs. 

As she bent to place the items on the table, she made to stay long enough so that Bucky could get a good look at her ass in her leggings. She might have been looking like a mess but her ass was fat. Avelyn felt Bucky's eyes on her the whole time, raking up and down her frame and smirked to herself.

"Lynn we didn't order any cinnamon rolls." Steve said

"Well no one does either cause this place is always empty so it's on the house." Avelyn said with a soft, almost imperceptible sigh.

Steve's heart broke a little seeing the look on her face. He knew how much the place meant to her, how hard she'd fought to get it and seeing her so broken up about the imminent failure of her dreams, hurt him.

"Don't worry Lynn, business will pick up soon enough." He said comfortingly.

Avelyn offered him a small smile "I hope so Steve, now you boys enjoy your coffee, I have things to do."

As she walked away, Bucky's eyes were glued to her retreating frame.

"So Buck, do you like her?" Steve asked.

Bucky turned to glare at him "Don't be ridiculous Steve."

Steve smirked "That wasn't a no Bucky."

Bucky rolled his eyes "If that's all that you brought me here to discuss, then I might as well go home."

Steve suddenly sat up straighter. He dreaded having this conversation with Bucky but it needed to be done.

"No, we're here to discuss you. I'm worried about you Bucky. All of last week, I was calling and texting and you didn't answer. Everytime I see you, you look like you've lost more weight and I know you haven't been sleeping well because quite frankly, you look like shit."

Bucky stiffened, he hated having these conversations with Steve. He hated the fact that Steve worried so much about him when he had a wife and family to take care of.

"I'm fine Steve, honestly you worry too much."

Steve stared at him intently and it was making Bucky uncomfortable so he used what he knows always works.

"I know I'm hot but for Christ's sake you're married Rogers."

Steve leaned forward, well as much as he could in the beanbag and placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder

"Stop deflecting Bucky. Tell me what's really going on."

Bucky sighed "Fine. I haven't been eating much because I can't afford groceries. Therapy and my medication have been using up most of my money and I haven't been sleeping because the pills aren't working, I'm still having the nightmares. I didn't pick up your calls because I didn't want to be a bother."

"Bucky..." Steve said, disappointment dripping from his voice, "You're never a bother. You know you're always welcome at my house for dinner, Peggy and the kids love having you over and if you need money I can help you. I don't know why you come to me. I'm your best friend, I'm here for you."

Bucky slammed his hands down on the table in agitation "That's the problem Steve, I don't want to be like this all the time, depending on you to take care of me. I want a job, I want a family. I want to be independent. I don't want to be a burden forever but who wants to hire a cripple. Sometimes I wish...I wish I'd just died in the war."

Steve was taken aback. He'd never known Bucky felt like this. He couldn't even find the right words to say.

Bucky ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He hadn't meant to explode on Steve like that but he was tired of feeling like that, tired of everyone's pity and sympathetic glances, tired of feeling useless and judged. His anger was spiraling out of control lately and needed to get it back under control before it out on the wrong person like what had just happened with Steve.

"I'm sorry Steve. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"No Bucky, I'm sorry. I should've noticed what was going on." Steve said and he meant it. How could he have not noticed what was going on with his best friend?

Bucky shook his head, his too long locks flying around his face "Steve for crying out loud, you're married with two kids. You have more important things. I really appreciate what you're doing for me right now. I needed someone else to talk to besides Dr. Banner."

"I'm always here for you James, just remember that. Till the end of the line." Steve said. He was still conflicted about what to do about Bucky. It was obvious that therapy wasn't working and that Bucky was extremely unwilling to go out of his way to get any extra help. He made a promise to himself be there more for James even when he was pushing him away. The only thing left was to figure out what to do to help him and he knew the perfect person to assist him.

Avelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. Sending love to everyone who read this


	3. Chapter Two: Her Mother is The Right Hand of Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back at it again with another chapter, this one was a little late because things have been crazy but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Trigger warning for two brief mentions of suicide

After Bucky left the coffee shop, Steve approached Avelyn at the cash register.

"Hey Lynn."

Avelyn looked up from the book that she was poring over.

"Heya Steve, what can I get for you?"

Steve swallowed nervously, "If you don't mind, I have a favor to ask you."

Avelyn's mind wondered what he needed and if it had anything to do with Bucky. She had gone into the back while they were talking and whatever had transpired between them she wasn't privy to. Not like she would've listened anyway, she knew how to mind her own business.

"Sure, what is it?"

"This may sound kinda crazy especially since the coffee shop is struggling but..." Steve trailed off. This was ridiculous. Avelyn wouldn't be able to give Bucky a job, she was barely making ends meet as it was with the shop.

"But?" Avelyn's curiosity was now piqued. She really hoped that it was something that she could help Steve with.

"I was wondering if you could give James a job. If you can't, that's completely fine, I know the shop is struggling and this is a big request and maybe I shouldn't have asked but he's going through it right now and he needs something to keep him going because he's -"

"Done." Avelyn interrupted Steve.

"Seriously?" Steve asked incredulously. He was taken aback at how fast she agreed.

"Yup. I understand how hard it would be for him to get a job because let's face it people are assholes so I can give him a job here."

"But the shop isn't doing too well, how can you afford to pay him?"

Avelyn shrugged "I make enough to afford one employee."

Truth being told, the shop definitely did not make enough to afford an employee but Avelyn had other sources of money that she could use to pay Bucky's salary. Steve simply didn't need to know about that.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you." Steve said, excitedly throwing his arms around the Avelyn and pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome Steve."

Avelyn was excited. Bucky was going to be working with her. Spending so much time with him in the close confines of her small kitchen, her body brushing against his. Just the thought of his body being so close to hers was enough to give her shivers. 

" - and Bucky will swing by Friday, that's fine right?"

Avelyn zoned back in, in time to hear the ending of Steve's sentence and nodded.

"Thanks again Avelyn." Steve said, a smile gracing his sculpted features. Avelyn shrugged noncommittally "It's the least I could do." But inside she felt like she could thank Steve for giving her the opportunity to be this close to Bucky.

"Girl calm down because you acting mad obsessed right now." She chided herself. It wasn't so much an obsession as it was an infatuation with wanting to know more about him. He was a mystery and something about him kept her intrigued, maybe it was the secrets that his eyes held, maybe it was that he was broken and she'd always had a compulsion to fix broken people or maybe, he was simply hot and she just wanted to fuck him. 

"Steve, earlier when you were talking, you said something about Bucky being extremely something before I cut you off, what were you going to say?" Avelyn asked. She knew she'd cut him off a little too early but knowing Steve, he would've rambled for ten minutes if she'd let him continue.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I think Bucky's suicidal. Earlier we were speaking and he talked about how he wished he'd died in war. He's in therapy for his PTSD but I don't think it's working."

Avelyn was at a loss for words. She could see the pain in Steve's eyes. Bucky was one of the very few friends that Steve had and she couldn't imagine how hard it was to be confronted with the possibility of losing someone so close to you. She'd had her experiences with suicide before but nothing like this.

"Oh Steve, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, her voice laced with genuine concern. 

He shook his head, "Giving him this job is enough."

As she was about to respond, her phone began ringing. Avelyn glanced at the screen to see the person calling her.

It was the one person in the world that she did not want to hear from.

Her mom.

Sighing, she picked up the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Avelyn, why have you been ignoring my texts?" Patience was never one of her mother's virtues. Even when she and her siblings were children, she was always brisk, blunt, curt and to the point with them. She treated them more like business partners than kids.

Avelyn rolled her eyes, "Mom, I've been busy."

"Busy doing what exactly? That dump you run can barely be considered a coffee shop, you have like two friends and you're single, not like that's a surprise, given the kind of person you are."

Avelyn had to admit that stung but that was Ava Forsythe for you. Getting under people's skin was second nature to her, being the right hand of Satan was first.

"If all you did was call to insult me, are you satisfied yet? Or do I have to sit through the whole you're a disgrace lecture."

Ava huffed, "I'm calling to invite you to family dinner on Sunday." 

Avelyn internally cringed. Dinner with her family was the last thing she wanted to do. The Forsythes were a family of lions, who once they surrounded their prey would rip them and their self esteem to shreds. More often than not, Avelyn was the prey and by the time she left any family event, she was on the phone booking an appointment with her therapist.

"I'm not coming."

"Yes you are Avelyn. You don't have a choice."

"It was an invitation so I think I do unless you don't know the definition of the word invitation."

"If you know what's good for you and that trashy place you run, I'll see you on Sunday at six." And with that her mother hung up, leaving Avelyn to regret ever picking up her call.

Steve looked at Avelyn, remorse painted on his features, "Does she always talk to you like that?"

Avelyn shrugged "I don't take it personally, she talks to everyone like that. You learn to ignore it eventually."

"What exactly is going on with you and your family, I rarely ever hear you talk about them." He was genuinely interested. In all the time he'd known Avelyn, she'd mentioned her family about two times. 

Avelyn froze, she didn't talk about her family while she was a part of it and not that she wasn't, she preferred to act like they didn't exist. It was her way of coping, it wasn't healthy but sure as hell made her feel better.

"We just...we just...don't get along." Her tone was sad and she looked close to tears. Steve's heart dropped. In the time he'd been coming to the cafe, he'd never seen Avelyn without a smile, much less this depressed.

"Do you want to talk?" Steve asked softly.

Avelyn shook her head. She was scared that if she spoke, she'd cry.

"Do you need a hug?" 

Avelyn nodded. Steve came around the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it'll be alright." He soothed as she buried her head into his shirt.

"No it won't. They hate me." She blurted out. That was it for her, all the tears that she'd been bottling up inside came free and she began sobbing in Steve's arms.

There was nothing he could do besides cradle her head into his chest and hold her as she let out everything she'd been holding in.

Eventually her tears subsided and she pulled away from Steve. "I'm sorry Steve. Your shirt is all wet."

Steve shrugged, "It's nothing, I have a spare in my car. Are you feeling better now?"

Avelyn ran her hands across her face, trying to dry the remaining tears, "Yeah I am. Thank you Steve, I really needed that."

"Anytime, I'm always here for you Lynn, you know that."

Avelyn nodded but inside, she knew that she could never go to Steve with her family situation but she appreciated the fact that he was there for her anyway. The only thing that she could do right now was to focus on the positives and hope and pray that dinner with her family wasn't as bad as it usually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be in a week or so hopefully. That's when things start heating up. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed reading this.


	4. Chapter Three: Shit, The Brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter. This one got finished pretty early. We meet a new character and Bucky has returned. I hope you all enjoy it
> 
> Warnings: Anger, angst, mild language

For the rest of the week, ever since her mother called, Avelyn had been existing in a state of dread. 

She knew that being invited to family dinner was nothing but a ploy to convince her to give up her shop and go back to the life she'd left and because she was never going to do that, she understood that nothing good was going to come out of going but she didn't exactly have choice. 

She couldn't disobey a direct order from Ava especially when it meant putting her coffee shop on the line.

As Avelyn sat in the small kitchen in the shop, waiting for the batch of brownies she was making to finish, she wondered if maybe her mother was right. The shop didn't get much business, this was her third day in a row without a single customer coming in. 

Maybe, this life really wasn't for her. Sure, she may have been twenty six years old with her own business but does it count if she pretty much still lives off of her parents money because her business is a complete and utter failure. Maybe she was better off going back and working for her parents.

"No, don't think like that. You know what it's like working there and you're not going back, no matter what. Even if you have to sell the coffee shop and get a regular job, you're never going to give the satisfaction." She thought to herself.

Then the chimes on the door jangled noisily signaling someone's entrance. Avelyn sighed, and walked outside to the front, only to see Bucky standing there looking some combination of anxious and upset, with a scowl etched across his features.

"Hey Bucky." Avelyn greeted cheerfully. She took a moment to run her eyes appreciatively up and down his figure.

"Avelyn." He said in a cold, clipped tone, taking a seat on a stool by the cash register. Bucky wasn't in a good mood that day, not that he ever was in a good one, he was simply in more of a bad mood than usual and he wasn't particularly interested in leaving the safety of his apartment to come to this ridiculous coffee shop with the overly chipper owner to see what she had to tell him.

Avelyn was a beautiful girl, there was no doubt about that. She wasn't particularly thick but she had curves where it mattered. Tall with long shapely legs but still nowhere near his height with smooth russet colored skin that seemed to always have a glow despite the ever present coating of flour over it. Her eyes were a simple brown, the color of gingerbread with flecks of gold that sparkled when the sun hit them and a siren like allure that lured him to drown in their depths. Her hair however, was quite literally her crowning glory. Thick, springy, glossy charcoal curls that seemed to defy gravity to float around her head like a halo or the branches of a tree extending to the sky, that bounced as she walked.

He was extremely attracted to Avelyn since he first saw her that day with Steve, but he still found her incessant optimism and almost hyper like eagerness to be annoying and rather exhausting.

"What can I get for ya today Bucky?" Avelyn asked. Her voice was beautiful, her cadence soft, melodic and lilting, with an almost vaguely British accent. Her speech lacked the brusqueness that most New Yorkers possess and to Bucky it was a refreshing change.

"You can tell me what it is you wanted to see me for." Avelyn was taken aback by the coldness in his voice. The times he'd been to her shop before, he'd never spoken to her like that. He was usually aloof but mild-mannered but now, there was an edge to his voice that almost scared her.

"Also, you have chocolate on your face." He sneered snidely. Bucky really wasn't intending to be this rude but he was just so frustrated that he was projecting it onto Avelyn.

A look of horror washed over Avelyn's face. "Shit, the brownies." As she bolted to the kitchen, Bucky tried to reel in his anger, using the techniques his therapist taught him. As he was taking deep breaths in and out, Avelyn returned, holding two plates in her hands. She eyed him curiously but said nothing. She simply set down one of the plates in front of him "I brought you a couple brownies. They're a little crisp but they're still good."

Bucky nodded his thanks and bit into one the brownies, praising the heavens that she didn't ask him about what she saw. 

"So." Avelyn began, "The reason why I told Steve to let you swing by, is because I want to offer you a job."

Bucky froze, a brownie halfway to his mouth.

"You want to what?" He asked, thinking he didn't hear her correctly.

"I want to give you a job."

Bucky stared at her like she'd gone mad "Doll, you barely look like you have enough money to keep this place open and you want to give me a job?"

Avelyn nodded slowly.

"Why?"

The answer to that question was quite obvious.

She liked him but because she couldn't say that, she went with the next best option, twisting the truth.

"I know you've been looking for a job -"  
Before she could finish, Bucky interrupted her, "How do you know that?" He growled.

The way his voice dropped to a such a low, almost gruff timbre could almost be considered sexy, that's of course if he wasn't looking like he was five seconds away from murdering her where she stood 

"Um...Steve told me." She said, her voice a hair above a whisper.

Bucky slammed his hands down on the counter, snarling "And you decide to give the poor cripple a job out of pity."

"N-n-no it's not like that." Avelyn stuttered. She could see that Bucky was getting upset and that's not what she wanted.

"N-n-no it's not like that." Bucky mimicked, his blue eyes, now dark enough to be black, swirling with anger "Then what's it like Avelyn." 

"He said you needed a job and I offered, that's all." Avelyn was getting frustrated now, all she was doing was trying to help him and he was acting like an asshole.

"I don't need your charity or your pity. I don't need it okay. I don't need your stupid job." Bucky roared, slamming his hands down so hard that, the marble of the counter split and the plates with the brownies clattered to the ground, shattering into pieces.

That was the last straw for Avelyn.

"Okay, you what I've had it. You know what your problem is, you're ungrateful. You take advantage of Steve's kindness, you deliberately make him worry about you and he gives of himself to you but you don't reciprocate. I know you have your problems but you rather hold onto them and use them as crutch to excuse your bullshit instead of working on them and trying to become a better fucking human."

Bucky stood in awe, no one had ever spoken to him like that before, even before the war. He was always the guy that people respected either genuinely or out of fear and Avelyn yelling at him like he was nothing but a five year old did not sit well with him."

"You think the way that you see yourself as nothing but a useless cripple is the way that everyone sees you and you push everyone away because of it even when people are trying to do things that are for your fucking benefit, like giving you this job. I was simply trying to help you."

Bucky grabbed Avelyn's chin in his and and lowered his face to hers "I didn't ask for your help."

Avelyn slapped away his hand "Fine James, you don't want my help, don't take it. It doesn't make a difference to me anyway. I'm sorry for caring about you."

"I didn't ask you too." Bucky said coolly. He was already beginning to regret his behavior but he'd rather die than to forsake his pride and admit that he was wrong to Avelyn.

"Get the fuck out." Avelyn yelled. She'd had enough, Bucky was clearly not the man that she thought he was and she wasn't going to waste her time trying to help someone who didn't want to be helped. He was all looks and no personality and she wanted no part of that.

"What did you say?" Bucky couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I said, get the fuck out."

Bucky started intently at Avelyn, his eyes raking over her face. Her usually delicate features were set into a hardened glare and he could feel the anger radiating from her. She looked so gorgeous when she was mad, it made him feel so –

"I'm waiting." Her words interrupted his thoughts.

Bucky tore his eyes away from his figure and walked through the door, regret building in his chest as his heart sank, because he knew that he'd fucked up with one of the few people willing to give him a chance.

Avelyn stared at Bucky as he left the coffee shop and sighed. She understood how Bucky felt, there were times when she felt misunderstood and like an outcast but that didn't in any way excuse his behavior.

He wasn't allowed to treat her like shit because he was in a bad mood. Lord knows she'd let enough men get away with that because they were good looking but she wasn't going to let James Barnes be another one of them. The only thing left to deal with now was the bad mood he'd put her in.

As she wondered what to do, her phone began ringing. Sidestepping the mess on the floor that she'd eventually have to clean, Avelyn went into the kitchen and answered her phone without looking at it.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Well hello to you too bitch." Came the voice of her best friend Morgan.

Morgan Stark had been her best friend since kindergarten, a friendship that had only fueled her parents' business rivalry with the Starks even more. Morgan and her parents had never cared that Avelyn was the child of their biggest competitors. Tony and Pepper considered her family.

"Oh hey Morgan. Sorry about that, I'm just pissed." Avelyn apologized. She was doing the exact same thing that Bucky just did to her and she felt like crap.

"That's fine. What's wrong?" That was the one thing she loved most about Morgan, she was always so understanding. She could be a bit much at times because she was Tony's daughter but she also shared his big heart.

"So you know how I told you that Steve asked me to give Bucky a job, well, he came by today and I offered him the position and he lost it. He got angry, he was yelling, he cracked my counter and I yelled back at him, kicked him out and now I'm just mad. I actually thought he was a nice guy but clearly not."

Morgan sighed, she knew how Avelyn could be when her feelings got involved in situations and made the conscious decision to not mention to Avelyn that she didn't really know Bucky well enough to be the best judge of his character.

"Oh Lynnie, I'm so sorry that happened. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Probably just tell Steve that he didn't want the job, he probably won't be surprised." Avelyn was despondent, she'd really wanted to help Bucky and she felt like an utter failure but then again there's only so much she could do. You can't save someone if they don't want to be saved.

"Well, I have the perfect plan to make you feel better. Some of us are going clubbing tonight, you should come." Morgan may have been slightly taking advantage of the fact that Avelyn was moody to convince her to go out with them. 

Ever since Avelyn opened the shop, a year ago, she'd been scarce and most times Morgan only saw her if she came by the coffee shop which she actively avoided because the entire place reeked of depression and broken dreams, not like she'd ever tell Avelyn that.

She knew how hard her best friend had worked to open that place and often tried to encourage her to let her give the shop a social media shout out but Avelyn refused because she was so determined to do it on her own, sometimes forgetting that she people who loved and supported her.

"You know what, why the hell not? I'm in. Where are y'all going?" Avelyn wasn't particularly a party person, but she was in need of a distraction from what had happened that day and going out with was the perfect pick me up especially since she hadn't seen Morgan and the rest of the girls in a while.

"We're going to Moonshine Cabaret." Avelyn winced when she heard the name, the place used to be one of her favorite clubs but now all it held was bad memories but maybe tonight she could replace them with better ones.

"Who's coming with us?"

"Shuri, Natasha, Peter and Thor." 

"Okay." Avelyn was okay with the people who were coming, because after her breakup and decision to step away from the socialite life, she'd lost some friends and interacting with them never ended nicely.

"I'll pick you up at nine, make sure you wear something nice. Bye Lynnie, love you."

"Love you too Morgs." Avelyn hung up the phone.

Maybe this day would have some good to come out of it after all, she just hoped that she didn't run into her ex at the club or this day would get even more sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome. I love you all so much for reading this. The next chapter should be up in around 3 or 4 days.


	5. Chapter Four: Part One: Well It's Nine Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a brief little fluffy filler which is half of the original chapter 4 that I couldn't finish because I just finished school exams and I'm probably going back to school just now despite Covid-19 so I haven't had much time to write. The next half of chapter 4 should be up in a week hopefully and it'll be a whole lot more interesting than this

Later that evening, an hour before closing, while Avelyn was taking a nap, she heard the bell for the shop go off and a knock at the door because she wasn't stupid to leave the door open. It was New York after all, she'd get robbed or worse kidnapped, not like her mother would mind if it happened.

"I'm coming." She yelled walking towards it. As she unlocked the door, a familiar figure bounded inside. "Were you sleeping on the job?" Morgan said.

Avelyn shrugged, "I'm my own boss. Why are you here?"

"I said I'd pick you up." Morgan stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah at nine. Its five."

"Well its nine somewhere, plus I remembered that I can't trust you to get ready on your own." Morgan wasn't lying, if left up to her, she'd go to the club in a pair of jeans. She was really over her socialite days but Morgan didn't exactly care, if Avelyn was going out with her, she'd look damn good.

Avelyn was grateful to have a best friend that cared about her wellbeing as much as Morgan did but at the same time, it did get a little frustrating and tiring because Morgan was pretty high maintenance at times.

"Fine, just lemme close up."

"Oh, so this is what it looks like when it's open, could've fooled me."

Avelyn rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I love you." As she moved behind the counter to organize her stuff, Morgan took a seat at the same stool Bucky was on earlier.

"So what are we gonna do about lover boy?"

Avelyn's eyes widened in panic, there was no way in hell she was letting Morgan get involved. She'd scare the boy off because the Starks weren't exactly known for being the most subtle people ever.

"There's no we in this Morgs unless you're speaking French."

Morgan glared at her, "Avelyn, you gotta stop shutting me out like this. All I ever do is try to help you and you just push me away. You've gotten away with the excuse of being busy with the shop for too long now, when the truth is, you're just like Bucky, everytime someone tries to care for you, you push them away and I'm getting tired of it."

As much as it stung to hear, Avelyn knew what Morgan was the truth. She felt like a hypocrite really, judging Bucky for the same thing she'd been doing for over a year.

Avelyn sighed, "I'm sorry Morgan. You're right, I shouldn't push you away like that. It's just hard with everything that's happened."

"Lynn, we've been friends for almost our entire lives. I know you better than you know you, it shouldn't be hard. Instead of making excuses, take accountability."

"I hate it when you're right." Avelyn said. Morgan rolled her eyes, "Ever since we met, I've always been right."

Avelyn thought back to the day when she first met Morgan.

It was the first day at her new kindergarten and Avelyn was incredibly nervous to be going to a new school. At school, she was called up to the front of the class by her teacher Ms. Birch to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Avelyn." That's all she could manage to get out in front the class. Ms. Birch had smiled gently at her and pointed to the only free seat, a red chair next to a pretty brown haired girl, "Go sit by Morgan."

Avelyn clutched her yellow backpack to her chest and reluctantly took the seat next to Morgan. 

Morgan had smiled widely at her, "You were scared, weren't you?"

Avelyn nodded. Morgan was surprisingly articulate for her age but you couldn't expect less from the daughter of one of the smartest men in the world

"You don't speak much, do you?" Morgan asked.

Avelyn nodded again. To her, Morgan was intimidating, she was bold enough to start a conversation with someone she didn't even know. Oh, how she wished she could be like her.

"Well I talk enough for the both of us." She said, extending her hand, "I'm Morgan Stark and you are?"

"Avelyn Forsythe." Avelyn shyly took her hand and shook it.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends Avelyn Forsythe."

After that day, Avelyn and Morgan were practically inseparable. Her mother had been excited when she found out that Avelyn had made a friend, until she found out whose daughter Morgan was. 

When she did, she tried everything to break up the friendship but the bond formed that day was inseparable and while Ava wasn't pleased, she ignored the friendship and avoided all unnecessary interaction with Morgan and after several very uncomfortable encounters at her house, Avelyn decided that it'd be best if she went to the Starks instead of letting Morgan come over.

Tony and Pepper, on the contrary were excited that Morgan had made a friend, because most of the other children were scared of her. Morgan had a tough shell but underneath that exterior, she was a total softie but most people didn't stick around long enough to find that out but Avelyn did and over the years, the Starks began to regard Avelyn as their own child, even letting her call them mom and dad.

When her own parents weren't there for her, Tony and Pepper were. For every fight with her parents and school dance, for her first date, boyfriend and heartbreak, for every birthday and Christmas, for every single event in her life, the Starks were there. Ava and Adam might have been her biological parents but Tony and Pepper were the ones who raised her into the woman she was.

"You're thinking about it too aren't you?" Morgan asked.

"About what?"

"The day we first met."

Avelyn had to admit that Morgan's sense of perception was annoyingly uncanny, "Yeah, I am. How'd you know?"

"Because I was thinking about it too." Morgan's voice was wistful and longing and in that moment, the air was thick with nostalgia. The memories of childhood innocence and naivete, of the happier days before the heartbreak and pain swirling around them and for the first time in a while, the coffee shop didn't seem so gray. It was like the cloud of hopelessness and broken dreams surrounding the place had been lifted and Avelyn felt something in her chest, that hadn't been there in a while: the joy and hope she'd had the day she'd signed on the line to buy the shop.

The moment left as quickly as it came but Avelyn knew that something had changed.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled at Morgan, "Let's get out of here, we got a club that's calling our name."

"Now, that's the spirit Lynn." Morgan clapped her hands excitedly.

When Avelyn stepped around the counter, Morgan wrapped her hand in hers and began pulling her towards the door and despite all the craziness of the world, right then and there, it was like she and Morgan, were just two little kids running hand in hand on the playground, like they used to years ago.

"Thank you."

"Always."

\----------

When Morgan parked the Porsche in her driveway, Avelyn had never been more happy to get the hell out of a car. Morgan, just like her father drove like a maniac, she was pretty sure they'd committed at least fifteen driving offenses. The fact that they hadn't been pulled over was nothing short of a miracle.

"Now I remember why I don't get into cars with you." Avelyn gasped clutching her hand to her chest. 

"Don't be such a baby Lynnie." Morgan rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a baby Morgs, you're just crazy."

Too caught up in their argument, they didn't even realise that Tony was walking towards them.

"Well, I see my car made it back in one piece." 

Morgan shrugged, "I learnt to drive from you daddy."

"Which is exactly why I'm scared. Avelyn looks like you nearly killed her." Tony said taking in Avelyn's shaking form.

"Dad, I'm telling you she's a psychopath." Avelyn wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Tony smiled as he held her, "I missed you around here kiddo."

"I missed you guys too." In Tony's familiar arms, she felt at ease.

"Then maybe you should come round more often, you've always been my favorite child." Tony teased.

"Hey!" Morgan objected.

"I'm just joking Morgan, I love you both equally. Now why don't you kids run in and see your mom."

Walking into the Stark mansion was like coming home. The walls were covered in pictures of Tony, Pepper, Morgan and her, unlike her house where if you didn't know that Forsythes had a fifth child, no one would know about Avelyn.

As they walked towards the stairs, they heard the familiar clack of heels on the marble tiles and turned to see Pepper running towards them. 

"Lynnie it's so good to see you again, I've missed you." Pepper squealed pulling Avelyn into a hug.

"I missed you too mom."

"How's the shop going?"

"Its honestly a mess." Morgan piped up. Avelyn turned and glared at her. Morgan shrugged innocently, "I'm just being honest."

"I wish you'd let us help you. We're more than willing." Pepper said gently.

Avelyn sighed, maybe it was time she put aside her pride and take the offer because if she didn't start making money soon, she'd lose the shop.

"I'll think about it, I promise."

Pepper smiled, "Good, do you girls want snacks or anything?"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Mom, we're twenty six and going drinking, we do not need snacks."

"Lynn just make sure that she eats something. You know how she gets when she gets drunk on an empty stomach." Tony says walking into the room and pulling Pepper into a hug.

After holding back Morgan's hair in various club bathrooms for years and putting up with the crying and the extreme hangovers, Avelyn knew better and she mouthed a yes to Tony over Morgan's protests.

The familiarity of going out with her friends and just being back here with her family made Avelyn the happiest that she'd been in so long and internally she committed herself to having fun tonight because she deserved it. She swore not to think about her family or the shop or even Bucky but just to let loose and enjoy her first night out in over a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
